COMPETITION
by Arishima Ai
Summary: sepasang mata ungu mengetahui apa yang Kaito dan Len buat. tampaknya di mata itu, mencerminkan kebencian atau apalah.. UPDATE! warning :menjerumus ke rate M. review please?
1. Chapter 1

A/n :

our first fic in vocaloid! *teriak gaje*

kami berterima kasih kepada kalian semua yang sudah mau baca fic gajeba ini! XD ini fic yang kami persembahkan untuk partner in crime kami! Nifa-chan~ otanjoubi omodettooou! Cepet sembuh 'n semoga saya yang dapet rangking 2! XDD

enjoy this fic please~

kesamaan tempat, plot, dan lain-lain, tidak ada kaitannya dengan kami. Fic ini hanya imajinasi seorang cewe gaje dan beberapa OC gajenya belaka.

=.=

~Competition~

by : triple baka and manager(Ai, Lex, Al, Ken)

disclaimer :Yamaha

warning : sho-ai, OOC, dll.

Rate : T

genre : romance

pairing : GakuKai KaiLen

=.=

Suatu malam yang cerah, tanpa awan sedikitpun sehingga bintang-bintang dapat terlihat, dua orang pemuda berbalutkan yukata di atas bukit sedang terpaku melihat ke arah langit malam.

"kaito, aku beruntung memilikimu. Aku harap kau tetap berada disampingku, Kaito," kata pemuda berambut ungu panjang memeluk pemuda yang dipanggil Kaito disamping kanannya.

Wajah Kaito memerah. "aku juga beruntung memilikimu, Gakupo," ucapnya lalu membalas pelukan Gakupo.

Gakupo tersenyum. Pelukannya dilonggarkan. "eh? Kenapa? Apa kamu tak suka kalau kupeluk?" tanya Kaito dengan innocentnya. Gakupo terbahak.

"tak mungkin, sayang.. Aku hanya ingin memberimu ini," kata Gakupo mengambil dagu Kaito dan mengarahkan bibir Kaito ke bibirnya.

Kaito terbelak. "a-apa yang kau lakukan?" Kaito reflek menampar pipi Gakupo dengan tangan kanannya.

_#plaaak!# _

Gakupo terdiam dan melepaskan pelukannya. Mereka terdiam cukup lama.

"maaf, aku pulang dulu. Ada yang harus kukerjakan di rumah," kata Gakupo memecah kesunyian dengan suara baritonenya dan pergi menjauh meninggalkan Kaito.

"Ga-Gakupo!" teriak Kaito. Tapi mustahil. Sosok Gakupo sudah menghilang dari bukit. "Gakupo.. Maafkan aku..," ucap Kaito menundukkan kepalanya. Menangis.

- Kaito POV :

cowo tak boleh nangis.. Cowo tak boleh nangis! Tapi kenapa aku nangis? Air mataku tak bisa berhenti! Kulihat sosoknya tak terlihat lagi.

Aku menghapus sisa-sisa air mata di pipiku. Lalu kuputuskan untuk pergi ke festival di bawah bukit ini. Siapa tahu Gakupo ada disana.

Sesampainya di festival, aku terus berjalan mengelilingi setiap beluk festival itu. Tanpa memikirkan apa-apa.

"kakak yang disana! Mau nyoba?" tanya seseorang. Aku membalikkan badanku.

Ternyata permainan menembak.. "boleh," kataku menerima sebuah pistol mainan dan langsung kubidikkan ke arah hadiah-hadiah itu.

"HUAA! dari tadi kenapa ga bisa sih?" aku terkejut. Ternyata seorang anak berambut pirang mengacak-ngacak rambutnya. Sepertinya anak itu tak bisa mengenai salah satu hadiah. "paman! Susah banget!" lanjutnya.

Kulihat dia dari tadi terus melirik boneka pisang sambil terus misuh-misuh. "haaah..," desahku langsung kubidik ke arah boneka pisang yang ditaksirnya.

_#duaakh!# _

wah, kena.. "GYA! Ada orang lain yang menembak itu! Paman! Boneka pisangnya masih ada?" kata bocah pirang di sebelahku ini. Lucu juga melihat ekspresinya. Manis.

"ma-maaf Len.. boneka itu tinggal satu," kata paman berjenggot penjaga stand ini. Len ya?

Aku melihat boneka di tanganku. Kenapa aku memilihnya? Ya sudah, kuberikan saja ke dia. "hei, kau mau ini?" tanyaku menyodorkan boneka ke depan wajah moenya.

Mata birunya berbinar. "ini.. Beneran buatku?" aku mengangguk. "terima kasih kak..,"

"kaito. Namaku Kaito. Panggil aja Kaito," kataku sambil tersenyum. Bisa kulihat samar-samar garis merah di wajahnya.

Dia-Len mengambil boneka pisangnya. "um.. Terima kasih banyak ya Kaito," katanya.

"iya. Eh, kau mau temani aku keliling festival?" tanyaku. Len mengangguk.

"iya! Mau!"

lalu kami pergi berdua. Sepanjang perjalanan, dia tak henti-hentinya memeluk boneka pisang itu. Lalu, aku juga tak henti-henti melirik wajahnya yang bersemu merah. Manis juga.

"Kaito.. Aku lapar. Aku mau beli takoyaki ya?" kata Len. Aku meng-iyakan.

Lalu kami berjalan menuju stand takoyaki. Wanita penjual takoyaki itu memberi bonus satu kotak takoyaki ke kami.

"Len! Kau datang juga! Wah, kau bawa teman ya! Kalau begitu, khusus untuk kalian kuberi satu kotak kalau kalian beli satu kotak~" kata wanita penjual takoyaki.

Mata Len berbinar. "benarkah Luka-san? Kaito! Lucky nih!" kulihat Len bersemangat. Wanita berambut pink disanggul itu mengangguk dengan senyuman di wajahnya. Tak kusangka, di balik yukata kuningnya Len masih seorang anak-anak.

"kau benar-benar bocah Len," kataku menahan tawa. Dia merengut kesal.

"aku bukan bocah! Umurku 14 tahun!" kata Len.

"sama saja. Aku 16 tahun. Berarti kau bocah!" kataku lalu mengacak-ngacak rambut pirang Len. Wanita yang di panggil Luka-san itu memberikan dua kotak takoyaki. Lalu kami pergi mengelilingi festival yang ramai lagi.

Keramaian festival membuatku pening. "Len, di sana ada taman yang sepi.. Ke sana saja ya?" tanyaku. Len mengangguk.

Kami duduk berdua di bangku taman. Kulihat dia mulai membuka kotak takoyakinya. "kenapa kau suka takoyaki? Lebih enak es krim di saat panas begini," tanyaku.

Len menghentikan suapan pertamanya. Lalu memasukkan takoyaki itu ke dalam mulutku. "takoyaki buatan Luka-san enak banget loh!" katanya sambil nyengir.

Mulutku terasa panas. Karna takoyaki itu baru saja dimasak dan masih panas banget. Aku berusaha mengunyahnya. "enak..," kataku.

"benar kan?" tanya Len. Lalu memasukkan satu buah ke mulut kecilnya. "enaaak~"

aku menghela nafas kecil. Kulihat di sudut bibirnya masih ada saus takoyaki. Kudekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya.

"ka-kai..to?" wajahnya lagi-lagi memerah. Aku menjilat saus takoyaki di sudut bibirnya.

"benar-benar bocah!" kataku lalu tertawa.

Len spechless. "kenapa kau..?"

aku terkejut. oh tidak.. Aku lupa.. Aku kan baru saja bertemu dengan Len! Lalu kebiasaanku bertingkah seperti itu ke Gakupo muncul! Gyaa! Bagaimana ini? Pasti dia marah padaku!

"eh, ano..," aku mencari alasan yang tepat. Sementara Len masih terpaku memegang bibirnya yang barusan kujilat bak es krim kesukaanku.

Kami tetap dalam posisi canggung seperti ini. Tak menyadari kalau sepasang mata berwarna ungu memperhatikan kami dari tadi.

to be continued

A/n :

REVIEW PLEASE! XDDDD


	2. Chapter 2

A/n :

ada yang review juga..

Kami berterima kasih banyak! Makasiih~ :DD

buat Nifa-chan, cepet sembuh sono! Biar bisa ke rental bareng lagi~ kalo sendiri, sepi~ *plak*

yosh! Enjoy this fic! XD

kesamaan tempat, plot, tak ada hubungannya dengan kami. Ini hanya imajinasi 3-ralat 4 orang gajeba-gajebo.

=.=

~Competition~

by : triple baka and manager(Ai, Lex, Al, Ken)

disclaimer :Yamaha

warning : sho-ai, menjerumus ke rate M, OOC.

Rate : T+

genre : romance

pairing : GakuKai KaiLen

=.=

normal POV

Gakupo mengamati Kaito dan Len dari balik dinding gerbang taman. "cih.. Cowo itu," dia mengepalkan tangannya hingga membuat darah meleleh keluar dari sela-sela kepalannya.

Sementara itu, Kaito dan Len masih saja tetap diam-diaman. "eh.. Len.. Soal tadi aku minta maaf ya. Aku tak bermaksud begitu kok. Sumpah! Itu terjadi begitu saja!" kata Kaito. Dia memberanikan diri memandang mata biru Len.

"tak apa.. Lagi pula, aku sudah melupakannya kok!" sergah Len. Sepertinya Len agak sedikit panik karena ada sedikit butiran keringat dingin di wajahnya.

"benar?" tanya Kaito.

Len mengangguk. "tentu saja!" Len tersenyum manis.

senyuman itu berhasil meluluhkan hati Kaito. 'apa-apaan aku?' batinnya lalu tersadar. 'aku kan mempunyai Gakupo! Tapi kenapa Len.,' Kaito melirik Len yang melanjutkan acara makan takoyakinya.

'manis sekali?' batinnya lalu memerah. Kaito menundukkan wajah memerahnya.

"kaito? Kau kenapa? Demam?" ucap Len lalu menyentuhkan dahinya ke dahi Kaito. Sukses membuat Kaito makin memerah.

"he?" desahan nafas Kaito menerpa wajah malaikat Len.

Len tersenyum. "syukurlah tak demam," kata Len lalu menjauhkan wajah mereka dan langsung melahap beberapa takoyaki lagi.

Kaito mati-matian menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya. "Len.. Kau menyukaiku?" tanya Kaito cepat.

"eh?"

"aku tanya.. Kau menyukaiku?" ulang Kaito.

Wajah moe Len benar-benar merah seperti kepiting rebus. "anu.. i-iya..," tanpa ragu-ragu *?* Len menjawab. Len menundukkan wajahnya.

Kaito tersenyum. "Len..," Kaito lalu memeluk Len sehingga membuat kotak takoyakinya terjatuh.

"KAITO?" teriak Len spontan. Tapi, Kaito makin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Len..," bisik Kaito di telinga kanan Len. "suki..,"

wajah Len memerah. Bisikan Kaito membuatnya sedikit merinding. Hawa nafas Kaito membuat Len melayang.

"Ka.. Kaito..," desah Len. Kaito memberanikan dirinya untuk mengulum telinga kanan Len. "uukh..," wajah Len benar-benar sangat merah.

"suki..,"

Kembali ke Gakupo. Sekarang tangan Gakupo terkepal. Giginya bergemelutuk hingga mengeluarkan darah. Hatinya berdegup kencang.

"kaito.. Kau..," kesabarannya habis. Ditinjunya dinding gerbang taman berkali-kali sampai retak parah.

"kenapa..? Kenapa kau berkhianat..?" tanya Gakupo samar-samar.

Sementara itu, Kaito semakin menjadi. Digerayanginya tubuh kecil Len. "Kaito.. He-henti.. Aaakh.. Hentikan..,"

tak memperdulikan Len, Kaito terus saja mengulum telinga Len dan beralih ke leher jenjang Len. "Kaito... Kumohon.. Henti..kan," ucap Len disela-sela desahnya.

"Len..," Kaito mengecup leher Len.

#PLAAK!#

"Len?" ucap Kaito begitu dia selesai mendapatkan tamparan dari bocah pirang itu.

Len menangis. Yukatanya tersingkap hingga hampir menunjukkan dadanya.

Len lalu berdiri dari duduknya, Len menunduk. Dia mengambil boneka pisangnya dan berlari meninggalkan Kaito. "LEEEEN!" teriak Kaito.

Len terus berlari hingga dia menabrak sesuatu. "ah..?" ucapnya lalu melongok ke atas.

Ternyata yang ditabrak oleh Len adalah Gakupo. Gakupo yang berlumuran darah *?*.

"maafkan saya," ucap Len lalu membungkuk kepada Gakupo.

Gakupo tersenyum. Entah kenapa dia bisa tersenyum saat orang yang mengambil hati kekasihnya menabrak dirinya.

Lalu Len pergi meninggalkan Gakupo. "tak cukup kalau kau hanya minta maaf padaku," kata Gakupo dingin. Dia lalu berjalan menuju tempat Kaito duduk termenung.

"Kaito..," panggilnya. Kaito tak bergeming sedikitpun. Dia tetap menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara kedua tangannya.

Gakupo lalu duduk di sebelah Kaito. "Kaito.," panggilnya lagi. Dia menepukkan tangannya ke punggung Kaito.

"ada apa? Apa kau masih marah tentang yang tadi? Aku minta maaf karna meninggalkamu begitu saja..," kata Gakupo. Kaito menggeleng lemah.

"Gakupo... Maaf..," kata Kaito lalu memeluk Gakupo dan menangis di bahu Gakupo. "Ga..Gakupo.. Maaf.,"

Gakupo membalas pelukan Kaito. "apapun yang kau minta, malaikatku.," Kaito mengeratkan pelukannya, sampai meremas punggung Gakupo dan menangis tertahan.

'tapi jangan harap kau memintaku untuk memaafkan dia.,' batin Gakupo.

~pagi hari nan indaah~

dua hari setelah kejadian itu, Kaito dan Gakupo menjalani hari-hari mereka seperti biasa. Bahkan bisa dibilang, sepasang kekasih ini makin lengket.

"cuacanya masih panas ya..," kata Kaito lalu melepaskan kancing atasnya.

Gakupo menyeringai. "hei, apa kau mau membuatku 'menyerang'mu?" goda Gakupo sambil memeluk pinggang ramping Kaito.

"Ga-Gakupo! Hentikan!" sergah Kaito lalu ber-blushing ria.

Gakupo mengeratkan pelukannya ke pemuda berseragam sama dengannya. Ya, mereka baru pulang sekolah.

"apa kau tak takut dilihat orang kalau kita begini?" tanya Kaito yang masih memerah.

"tidak sedikitpun,"

"yakin?"

" 100 %"

"kalau begitu," Kaito mengecup bibir Gakupo sekilas. "ini hadiah ulang tahun dariku," kata Kaito sambil tersenyum dengan wajah memerah.

Gakupo mendelik. "wah, ternyata kau ingat ulang tahunku ya.," Gakupo tersenyum tulus.

"tentu saja aku i-" sebuah ciuman ganas mendarat di bibir merah Kaito. "uumph..,"

ciuman ganas Gakupo membuat Kaito kewalahan. "nggh..," lidah mereka saling bertautan. Tapi, sebagai seme Gakupo memenangkan perang lidah itu.

Gakupo mengabsen seluruh gigi-gigi Kaito dan menjelajahi seluruh isi mulutnya.

Beruntung mereka di jalanan yang sangat sepi. Kalau tidak, matilah mereka.

Gakupo makin berani. Dimasukkan tangannya ke dalam baju Kaito. Kaito tersentak kaget. "uumph!" erangnya.

Kaito memejamkan matanya dan menggeliat keenakan saat Gakupo meraba dadanya. Gakupo menyeringai di sela-sela ciuman panas mereka.

"Kaito?"

to be continued

A/n :

penasaran? REVIEEEEW! XDDDD


End file.
